<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closing Time (OP Mall AU) by ireadonepiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114887">Closing Time (OP Mall AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadonepiece/pseuds/ireadonepiece'>ireadonepiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Multi, Mutual Pining, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadonepiece/pseuds/ireadonepiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp and Luffy work at a movie theater, Nami just got fired for stealing from Claire's, Zoro is part-timing at Zumiez, and Sanji could only get hired at Auntie Anne's... It's the New World One Piece Mall AU, and shit is about to get crazy, especially when Luffy meets the mysterious Record store clerk Trafalgar Law and learns his childhood idol, renown celebrity Shanks is back in town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World -- Mall AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Late Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii!! My friends and I came up with this silly mall AU together and I wrote the first "chapter" of it, but we'll probably be writing one-shots out of order, too. I tried to keep the Straw Hats as in-character as possible... anyways, kudos and share if you enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Luffy...”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy is staring at the ceiling and leaning against the concession stand counter, his elbows propping him up from behind. He looks over at Usopp who is smiling (suspicious) and holding a broom and standing dustpan as if they’re prizes on display. Luffy’s lips melt into a frown, his eyebrows arching, pleading.</p><p> </p><p>“No....” he begs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes....” Usopp counters, walking up and shoving the broom and dustpan into his coworker and friend’s hands. “Clean-up in theater 6, captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s arms go limp. “But... I thought it was your turn...”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp shrugs and opens the register, pulling out bills and counting them for the night’s tally. “Well, I just had to clean up a clogged toilet in the men’s room and whoever it was smeared their poo on the toilet seat, so you can clean the last theater of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sucks in his cheeks to keep from laughing and Usopp catches him making a face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh at my pain!!” he cries. “Just go do your job so we can get out of here...” Usopp shivers. There is a darkness in his eyes, deep and impenetrable.  “I need a cold shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bahahahaha!! I’ll work extra fast for you, buddy!” Luffy wags his thumb at himself proudly, and Usopp waves him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure you will...”</p><p> </p><p>As Luffy disappears into theater 6, there’s a pounding on the locked glass doors to the rest of the mall. Zoro is smacking the butt of his fist on the glass, and next to him, Nami is leaning on the door by her forehead, glaring.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, butthead, are you gonna let us in or what?” Zoro shouts from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp cringes at the sight, thinking only of the grease he’s going to have to wipe off the doors before he can leave for the night. “Sheesh, alright, just wait a damn minute...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurrrrryyyyyy...” Nami moans, “I need popcorn or I’m going to <em> die </em>!!” She feigns a collapse, covering her forehead with the back of her hand and falling against Zoro dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes her off of him and crosses his arms. “Like I care if you die...” he grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Nami returns the insult by smacking him on the back of the head and screeching, “Say something again! I dare you!”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro presses up against the doors, eyes wide, hands flattened on the glass in desperation. “Usopp, please hurry...”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp is not hurrying, but he’s already almost done fiddling with the finicky lock when he thinks better of it. He smirks and poses his hand under his chin proudly. “I’ll let you in.... on one condition...” </p><p> </p><p>“What! Anything!” Nami gasps frantically. </p><p> </p><p>“Zoro cleans the hand and forehead marks off the door.” Usopp smiles, pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro scoffs. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami’s expression darkens in an instant. She grips his wrist, powerfully enough that he nearly leaps back in surprised. “You will do it,” she mutters, her voice so low and brimming with malice that it sounds like violence incarnate.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, you missed a spot, Zoro,” Usopp remarks a few minutes later as he finishes counting the money in the register.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro grips the wet rag in his hand more forcefully and shakes it in Usopp’s direction. “Another word, and I’ll piss on the glass instead!”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp waves his hands apologetically and laughs it off, nervously wondering if Zoro would actually do that...... <em> He might, </em> he decides.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Nami and Zoro are here already?” Luffy is approaching the concession stand, broom and dustpan in one hand, filled black trash bag in the other. He drops the trash bag to the side of the counter and puts the cleaning supplies away, then stretches his arms over his head and exhales in relief. “Well, I’m ready to go when you’re done with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami looks up from her bag of end-of-the-day popcorn and smiles ever so sweetly. “Ohhhh, Luffy~!” she coos, waving her free hand playfully. “I have a proposition for youuuu~”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy raises an eyebrow and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p><em> This can’t be good, </em> Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy think in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Nami starts, “As you know, I have been employed at the Claire’s on level 2 for the past three years...” She slows down, making sure everyone’s attention is on her, “...and, as you know, I like to... borrow things there from time to time...” The other three lean forward expectantly, hanging on every word, “...and, as you know--<em> Ahem </em> --quote-unquote ‘ <em> stealing </em> ,’” she makes the air-quotes, “is not ‘ <em> allowed, </em>’ and, as you know--”</p><p> </p><p>“CAN YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT!?” Usopp yells, shaking his fists at his sides excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Nami frowns. “Hmph... well, basically, I got ‘let go,’ and I need a new job and Bellemere can’t know or else I’ll be in, like, major trouble, so I need work here at the mall pronto...”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy’s head rolls to the side. “...so?”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m asking if you can help me get a job here, jeez do I have to spell it out for you?!” Nami roars. She bangs her hand on the counter, then relaxes, and lets it fall away. She sighs. “If you were able to pull some strings, or mention me to your boss, I could really use the favor, that’s all~” she finishes pleasantly, sucking in her cheeks to make her lips pucker and holding her clasped hands under her chin.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy scratches his nose. “Oh, well Usopp’s the assistant manager or something, you should ask him!” </p><p> </p><p>Nami and Zoro turn to Usopp simultaneously, both confused. </p><p> </p><p>“You are?” Nami asks. “How did I not know this until now...”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp shrugs. “No one ever asks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Luffy starts with a grin, “I’m all done here... I’ll meet you guys out front. I have to take this trash out.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami catches some popcorn in her mouth and forms a ring with her other hand. “O.K!”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro puts the cleaning rag back in the bucket of sanitizer and walks to the counter, setting it down on the floor. He doesn’t say anything. He’s been quiet around Luffy lately. His silence goes mostly unnoticed, though--the rest of the gang talking enough to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet!” Usopp cheers. “What do you guys want to do tonight, anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sanji told me he got shrooms this morning,” Nami says.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro laughs. “So who’s riding in my car, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Nami and Usopp’s faces drain of color. <em> We never want you to drive us </em>, they think without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got my scooter,” Nami answers quickly. “Usopp, wanna ride with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp’s eyes shine, and he wipes a single imaginary tear from his eye. “More than anything,” he says emotionally. <em> Thank you.... My hero, </em>he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>Nami shoots him a reassuring thumbs up when Zoro is turned away.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy is by the back door, holding it open with one hand, trash bag in the other. “Are you guys gonna wait for me out front or meet me there? I rode my bike today.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll wait for you,” Usopp says, closing the register and clipping the tallied receipts to the right clipboard.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro doesn’t look directly at Luffy. “Yeah, sure...” he adds. His voice is cool. Where did the warmth go?</p><p> </p><p>Luffy blinks, hesitating before leaving. Why is there a knot in his stomach now? Or has it been there for awhile?</p><p> </p><p>Outside, it’s warm, and the air still. It has the smell of the end of summer--a smell that used to carry comfort and possibility. Now it was just another time of year. No more graduations, no more summer breaks, no more first days of school, just another night, another week, another month of working and being a miserable adult. Luffy bites the inside of his cheek. He tries not to be such a pessimist, but it’s been getting harder lately. </p><p> </p><p><em> There’s got to be something more out there, </em> he tells himself. But when was the last time he was really, truly excited about something? When was the last time he had a dream to aspire to? He can’t remember. Not really.</p><p> </p><p>As Luffy lifts open the lid to the dumpster, he notices one of the back doors is open, a tall guy with messy black hair and dark sideburns keeping it from closing while struggling with a heavy crate. </p><p> </p><p>“Need any help?” Luffy offers.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger looks over at him--not unfriendly, but wary. “Uhhh, I’m okay. Thanks...” he calls back. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy watches him for a moment, doubtful as he struggles with the crate more, barely moving. “Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>The man stops, stares at the crate in his arms, and slumps, defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy approaches and offers a hand. The man eyes his hand for a second before resigning the other end of the crate. Luffy grasps at the handle and peers inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these... records?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I work at the record store. Shocker....” the man replies, guiding them out into the parking lot slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughs. “You’re funny. What’s your name, anyways? I’m Luffy!”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger raises his eyebrows, his face turning slightly red. “...Law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Law, huh? I like your tattoos, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Law blinks, then looks down at the tattoos on his arms and hands, as if noticing them for the first time. “Oh, these? They’re... stupid. I got them a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy shakes his head. “No way, they’re cool. If you wanted to hear about dumb tattoos, I’d introduce you to my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Law smirks. “This is my car,” he says, finally, setting the crate down on the ground. His car is a dingy, beat-up Toyota Starlet in dulled yellow. On the side, there’s a drawing in faded black spray-paint: a smiling face in a circle with T-shaped stems protruding from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoaaa!” There are practically stars in Luffy’s eyes. “Cool car, too!!” he cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Law scratches the back of his neck. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally...” Luffy crouches down and traces the smiling face with his finger. “I love this drawing on it, too... It’s like making it your own! People are so scared to do that these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a car, too?” Law looks like he regrets asking right away. <em> Stupid </em> , he thinks to himself, <em> stupid question </em> ... <em> Who asks that? </em></p><p> </p><p>Luffy thinks nothing of it. “No. Just a bike. But if I did have a car, I think I’d paint on it like this, too. My grandpa would hate that, though.” He rises to his feet, a wide grin stretched across his face. “Well, not like that matters... I’d do it anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Law says. He finds himself taken aback by how easy it is to talk to Luffy. When was the last time he’d been so relaxed around somebody?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-!” Luffy smacks his fist on his hand. “I almost forgot... my friends are waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Law unlocks his car door. He can feel a seed of disappointment forming in his mind. <em> How is that? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, I won’t keep you. Thanks for the help,” he pauses, “.....Luffy.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy salutes him with two fingers and waves as he twists around and walks away. “See-ya around, Law!”</p><p> </p><p>Law waves back weakly. He stands there for a few seconds before remembering the crate at his feet. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That took you awhile,” Zoro remarks when Luffy walks up to the group waiting at the front of the mall. “We were about to leave and meet you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy shrugs and smiles innocently. “Sorry, I was just helping someone out.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami, who is sitting on a flat bench by the doors to the mall, throws a piece of popcorn at Usopp, who catches it expertly with his mouth. “Well, let’s get going then,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy starts unlocking his bike, Zoro watching a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to ride with me, Luffy?” He asks this with a strange tone, as though he knows he shouldn’t but can’t help himself. </p><p> </p><p>Luffy hesitates. He wants to say yes, but unlike Zoro, he <em> can </em> help himself. At least this one time. “That’s okay... It’s not far. I’ll catch up with you guys.” </p><p> </p><p>Zoro folds his arms across his chest and starts walking towards his car. “Yeah, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>They’ll talk later.</p><p> </p><p>“Okaaaay~!” Nami cheers as she and Usopp get up together. “See you there!” She slips a silly band off Usopp’s wrist and bolts towards her scooter.</p><p> </p><p>He gasps in disbelief and chases after her like lightning. “Get back here! Those are limited editions!”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar!” Nami shouts from over her shoulder, sticking out her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! They’re $3, but they’re really cool and they’re mine so give it back!” </p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughs, his friends’ voices fading as they reach the far end of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>Finally alone, Luffy climbs onto his bike and sits there, staring at the dark sky, smelling the retreating summer air again. It seems different now somehow. He catches a glimpse of Law’s car in the distance. <em> It seems strange, </em> he thinks, but maybe there’s a future calling to him, after all. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SUUUUPER!! NEW JOB OFFER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shanks in the mall, what will he do? Zoro is day-drinking, Nami is still jobless, and Usopp is in paradise. I don't know! I hate writing summaries! It is what it is!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this fic is going kinda slow [finger pointing this way] [finger pointing that way] but I really want to make sure I get the details and the characters and the tone juuuuust right, so bear with me &lt;3 Hope you guys like this lil chapter, though! I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Wait also, I'm changing the name of this fic to Closing Time now because... I didn't know how ao3 worked when I first made it LOL... I thought it was just a chapter name... okay well time to go figure out how to do that....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro first notices Shanks out of the corner of his eye when he’s lounging with his drink on a bench in the food court, shaded from sunlight streaming through the atrium glass by the fake palm trees rooted just behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks is in disguise. It’s not very good--just sunglasses and a hat--but it’s enough to keep people from looking too closely. Only people who knew him personally would be able to see through it right away--people like Zoro, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...?” Zoro mumbles to himself. <em> What’s he doing back in town? </em></p><p> </p><p>Shanks, who is standing in line at Arby’s, seems to notice he’s being watched. He pulls down his glasses, just enough to peer over the rim and scan the area. Zoro’s minty green hair grabs his attention immediately. </p><p> </p><p><em> No sense pretending, </em> Zoro thinks as he waves.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks heaves his chest and swaggers over, hand in his pocket. Besides the hat and glasses, he’s wearing his usual white button down with floral-patterned shorts and brown sandals--and a jacket to complete the look and cover up his lack of a left arm. Very inconspicuous. No one would guess he was Red-Haired Shanks of movie-stardom, though someone getting too close and catching sight of his iconic eye scars or missing arm might give him away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised to see you by yourself,” Shanks comments as he approaches. “Usually you’re always hanging out with Luffy.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro chokes on his soda. Why can’t he escape Luffy? Even here, by himself, minding his own damn business? He catches his breath quickly and wipes soda from his chin with the back of his hand, trying not to look too upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well you haven’t been around in awhile. Things change,” he mumbles, turning his head away and resting his chin on his upturned fist.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks is quiet for a moment, then he smiles. “They do, huh?” He looks up at the rest of the mall, amused. “Seems to me, they mostly stay the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro stares at the soda streaming up his straw. He stops drinking just to say with half his mouth, “They closed the Brookstone.”</p><p> </p><p>Shanks’s eyes widen from behind his glasses. “No...” he says in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s an Ulta now.” Zoro smirks. “I go there to get my sunscreen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Text me the product you use sometime. I’ve been getting burns lately.” Shanks looks around again, tapping his right foot impatiently. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro raises an eyebrow. “Bored of me already?”</p><p> </p><p>Shanks is too distracted to look back. “No...” he says distantly, still searching. “But have you seen Luffy? I wanted to say hi while I was in town.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro shrugs, his shoulders slumping as they roll backwards. “It’s his day off. Probably hanging out with Ace and Sabo.” He scoffs and turns away again, hoping his cheeks don’t look too red. “Not that I’d know, though. Just a guess."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Ace!” Shanks chirps, snapping back to attention. “How is that kid, lately? Still trying to do skate tricks off the escalators?” </p><p> </p><p>Zoro nods. “Broke his arm twice already.”</p><p> </p><p>Shanks belches out a hearty laugh and smacks his ribs, then pulls his face into the usual goofy grin, his eyes twinkling. “What did I say? Mostly the same!” He tilts his hat to Zoro and pushes up the bridge of his sunglasses again. “It was a pleasure, as always,” he says with a slight bow, “but I’m off. I’ll see you around, though, I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro waves him off with a “Yeah, yeah, sure,” and goes back to drinking his soda.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks pauses for a second, then turns back around and leans in close, his lips inches from Zoro’s ears as he whispers, “You might want to ease off the rum a little, too.” He points a discreet finger at Zoro’s cup then raises his finger to gesture to his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Zoro jolts upright and stares after Shanks who is already walking away. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling? You ok?” </p><p> </p><p>Nami looks up from her milk tea at Usopp watching her with gentle, inoffensive concern. They're walking around the third level together, absent, without direction. It's getting to be near the end of the day and they still haven't made plans to meet up with any of the others. It's been weighing on her.</p><p> </p><p>She nods in response to Usopp's query, though she can’t meet his eyes. She starts chewing on her straw nervously. “I was just thinking...”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp leans back, easing off her. “Ah... about what?” </p><p> </p><p>Nami continues chewing. “It’s just been weird lately, you know? With the others? Something about Zoro and Luffy--they’re so on edge. And even Sanji, ever since he started dating that girl Pudding...” She sighs. “Aw, I don’t know!” she exhales. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp  brings a finger up to his chin, curious. He's felt this conversation coming for awhile. In fact, he's been aching for it. “You haven’t heard?” </p><p> </p><p>“Heard what?”</p><p> </p><p>“About Luffy and Zoro...”</p><p> </p><p>Nami’s eyebrow twitches. “HEARD WHAT!” she repeats more forcefully, tugging on Usopp’s sleeve. “You can’t just keep saying vague things like that and not tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, just let me go!” Usopp concedes, managing to wriggle free. He takes a moment to gather his composure, smoothing the creases on his sleeve and clearing his throat. He wonders if he should really tell her this, but then wonders instead why he shouldn't. Everyone used to know everybody's secrets. That was what kept them so close, and if Nami didn't already know, then by God she had a right to. <em>It's been months after all. </em>He gulps. <em>Not to mention she'll hurt me if I try to back out now...</em> “They broke up a while ago. Just after the holidays, actually, during Zoro’s break.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Whaaaaat? </em> ” Nami’s straw slips out of her mouth, rolling around in her cup. “How did I not know?” She presses her hands to her cheeks, trying to rub away the feeling of sadness building up inside her. <em> How awful! </em></p><p> </p><p>“They never mentioned it.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami eyes him warily. “Then how do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp smiles. “I never reveal my sources,” he says, smug. Nami’s swift pinching of his arm is enough to make him change his tune. “Ah!! Fine! I heard about it from Sanji!!”</p><p> </p><p>Nami blinks and pulls away in disbelief. “Sanji?” she echoes incredulously. “Why would <em> Sanji </em>know about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp tries to look as innocent as possible, but he’s already given away too much. No turning back now. “Well... when the break-up happened, Zoro dropped out and needed a place to stay. Zeff and Sanji were the only people he knew with room, and I guess he just explained himself to them one night.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami doesn’t ease up. “And Sanji then told <em> you </em> about all of this, and not <em> me? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh,” Usopp exclaims, “that must be why. He’s avoiding you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What’s why?” Nami barks, grabbing Usopp’s sleeve again, “What did I do?” Despite her hold on him, her eyes are watery and desperate. She’s known this was the case for a while, but it still hurt to hear it coming from somebody else’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“When he started dating Pudding!! It’s not just you, though. Lately it’s been me, too.” Usopp looks away quickly. He hopes she can’t see it--the glint of sadness. But why should he care, anyways? “Buuuut, before that, we spent a lot of time together, and it just came up. I figured you’d heard somehow, too, but I guess not.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami frowns and releases her grip on Usopp once more, silent. “Yeah,” she mutters, “guess not.”</p><p> </p><p>They walk side-by-side like that for a little while, neither speaking, just sipping on their drinks. Then Usopp makes an attempt to ease the tension.</p><p> </p><p>“You never answered my question, though. Are you okay?” He holds his gaze steady, even when Nami doesn’t look at him right away.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed it the other night at Sanji and Zoro’s place. Just a wall, you know? Like we’re all different now and we can’t even reach each other.” She pulls her straw up and down in her cup, poking at the tapioca balls at the bottom. “But one of us just starts talking again and then it’s fine and we’re all laughing and having a good time like always. It’s just when it gets quiet again, that wall comes right back up.” </p><p> </p><p>Usopp is quiet. He knows she’s right. He’s felt it, too. </p><p> </p><p>Nami lets out a nervous laugh. “Well, maybe it’ll work itself out soon. It always has.” She looks over at Usopp. “Right?” she presses.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp, for once, does not know what to say. He can only repeat her. “Right.” He tries to look confident as he nods, but he feels like she can see straight through him. </p><p> </p><p>And she can, but she won’t let herself do it this time. Right now, she needs his half-honesty--his brazen, well-meaning white lies. She keeps her eyes to herself, hoping to also keep her fears unconfirmed--that this is a feeling that will last--this ever-present sense of loss.</p><p> </p><p><em> At least it’s been acknowledged, </em> Usopp thinks. And when he looks over at Nami, pensive, deep in thought, he feels grateful to be seen by her, and to feel like he is no longer alone with his doubts.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders relax. She’s grateful, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is this place new?” Usopp says suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Nami raises her head and follows Usopp’s gaze towards the windows of <em> New World Hobby </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp is beaming, his eyes alight with excitement at the sight of the hand-assembled and painted figures on display in an assortment of colors, shapes, and sizes. He plants a hand on Nami’s shoulder and shakes her around, pointing at the toys in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that! Look at that!” he squeals, hopping back-and-forth on his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sheesh, lay off me, I’m looking already!” she grumbles, plucking his hand from her shoulder and dropping it back at his side. She sighs. “I’m guessing you want to go in, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp is already halfway through the door, a skip in his step. “Hmm? What did you say, Nami?” he calls absently, disappearing into the store within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Nami stands outside the store alone. After only a few moments, the loneliness becomes unbearable. “FINE!” she fumes, stomping inside after him.</p><p> </p><p>The air in <em> New World Hobby </em> is stagnant--the scent a mix of fresh cardboard, paint, and sweat. Usopp is bent over, hands on his knees, eyeing models of little robots in brightly lit glass display cases. He raises a single hand to point, hovering from figure to figure, his smile growing with each one. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo!” comes a voice from the back of the store. A massive man with huge biceps and a bright blue pompadour emerges from behind a bead curtain at the other end of the room. He’s holding a Gundam figure half the size of Nami’s own head, though it looks tiny in his hands. “Can I help you two with anything, today?” He smiles with his teeth and offers the two of them a cordial thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Nami suddenly regrets her missing enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Usopp is there to make up for it, springing up and skipping around the store. “Wooowww!” he cheers, jumping from display case to display case. “There’s just so many things, I don’t even know where to start!” </p><p> </p><p>The shop owner let’s out a surprisingly high-pitched, nasally laugh. “That’s suuuuPER!” he exclaims, rushing up to Usopp and crouching down so that they’re level with each other. “So what are you into, then? Building or playing?”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp is nearly shaking, overcome with joy. “Building, of course!” he says despite being starstruck to near-immobility. He looks down at his hands, flexing each finger individually. “There’s nothing quite like creating something with your own hands, and everytime you look at it you can think to yourself, <em> Hey, I did that </em>, you know?” When Usopp looks back up, the shop owner is near tears, bottom lip quivering.</p><p> </p><p>He wipes his eyes with one of his huge arms and nods vigorously. “That’s beautiful, bro,” he manages. “What’s your name anyways, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp glows. “I’m Usopp!” He shoves a thumb in Nami’s direction and uses his other hand to shrug. “That’s my friend Nami, or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You can’t just introduce me like that!” Nami rages, squeezing the plastic cup in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp and his new best friend are already ignoring her, doing incomprehensible gestures at each other that only they seem to understand. </p><p> </p><p><em>Are they okay?</em> she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s SUPER to meet you, Usopp and friend--”</p><p> </p><p>“--NAMI!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call meeeee--” he stops for dramatic effect, standing tall and proud, “FRANKY!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Franky!!!” Usopp whoops, his eyes glittering with admiration. “Your store is so cool, man! I can’t believe I’d never noticed it before!”</p><p> </p><p>Franky’s mouth twists into a slight frown and he strokes his chin. “Ahhh, yeah... I’ve been here for a little while now, but not many people make it to the back end of the third level.” He stops rubbing his chin and eyes Usopp thoughtfully. “You know, I could use an extra hand around here. I’m supposed to be throwing a game night here in a week and I have a ton of backload to catch up on until then. Would you want to work for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>HUUUUUHH?</em> </b>” Nami and Usopp say in unison. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Meeeee...? </em>” Usopp’s voice is more like a squeal now, the stars in his eyes ten times their original size.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not even the one who needs a job!” Nami shakes her free fist at him. </p><p> </p><p>Usopp gathers his composure instantly. “Oh, you’re right. I do have a job already.”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU FORGOT?”</p><p> </p><p>Franky sighs and scratches the back of his head. Perhaps he got too caught up in the moment. “Well, that’s too bad. But if you ever reconsider, I can be flexible. Just come in when you can!”</p><p> </p><p>Nami shoots her arms around frantically, Usopp barely holding her back. “WHAT ABOUT ME?”</p><p> </p><p>Franky glances over at her. “Oh, you can help, too,” he says, though his tone is very <em>blase</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Nami waves one hand back and forth passively, her other arm folded across her chest. “I don’t want to...” She flips her short hair back behind her ear and looks down and away while Usopp tries to stop himself from spitting out the last of his boba.</p><p> </p><p><em>What was all that for, then?? </em>He tries to will his thoughts into something physical, but she pretends not to notice the dumb face he's making as he concentrates.</p><p> </p><p>“But, Usopp,” Nami adds quickly, “If you get me a job at the theater, I can help take some of your shifts so you can spend more time here.”</p><p> </p><p>The suggestion is too tantalizing to resist.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp offers a firm nod and holds one hand across his chest, his other hand raised in a salute. “Then I swear to get you that job, Nami."</p><p> </p><p>"YAAAAY!"</p><p> </p><p>Then, Usopp turns to Franky, drawing his brow forward and down, as if to honor the humble hobby shop owner. "And I swear..." he continues in a moving tone, "I will also become your protege...." He flourishes into a bow. "<em>....Franky</em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em> No one said anything about all that, </em> Franky thinks, a bead of sweat forming on his temple.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re not gonna cause trouble in my mall, are ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Shanks stops walking and raises his eyebrows, turning towards the source of the voice and lowering his glasses just enough for a clear view.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... Garp, huh?” he says plainly. </p><p> </p><p>Garp grunts and pushes himself off the wall he’d been leaning on, approaching Shanks calm and collected. “You better not be here to see Luffy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I am?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bad influence on him...”</p><p> </p><p>Shanks laughs, hysterically loud--enough that passersby can’t help but stare at the two of them--the tension undeniably palpable. “And you’re, what? A mall cop? Bit of a downgrade from the marines, don’t you think?” </p><p> </p><p>A vein in Garp’s forehead bulges. “An old man can’t retire in peace? How many times are you gonna come back to haunt us?”</p><p> </p><p>Shanks’s expression darkens, serious as sin, focusing his sharp gaze, hoping it looks as violent as it feels. “<em> Us? </em>” he echoes. “Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>Garp is silent. </p><p> </p><p>Shanks relaxes, feeling satisfied enough. He tips his hat graciously, even giving up a polite bow. “I think you’ve got bigger things to worry about than me.” He pinches the stem of his glasses and looks Garp up and down once before shielding his eyes again. “Like that uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he’s off again, quiet as he came, melting into the sparse streams of people making their way through the mall. Garp stays where he is, but doesn’t take his eyes off Shanks until the celebrity has completely disappeared from view.</p><p><br/><em> 'Good riddance,' </em> he thinks, <em> is what I’ll say when he finally skips town again. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>